Scarred and Beautiful
by Iceclaw14
Summary: I used to be a beautiful kittypet named Vera, but I was cursed, now I'm a killer named Scar. I've hurt, I've killed, I've betrayed and I've abandoned. But when an impossible task is laid in front of me, ..I don't know what to do. Summary in profi
1. Vera

Iceclaw14: This is my story, _Scarred and Beautiful_. I think the title kinda makes it seem girly and some stupid romance story, but it is so not like that. The title does match, and you will find out why very soon, but I do wish there was something else I could call it, so the title might change, just to warn you. It is a romance story, so you people who have read my other bloody/gory/terrifying/tragic/sad/death/spine-crawling stories might not like this one. I'm going moving towards something different. But there is still killing, angst, blood, and deception, I can't promise whether or not my few fans will enjoy this, but I'm sure it will appeal to some and make my small group of admirers grow, yes? Disclaimer:I own nothing bla bla bla... here it goes!

* * *

When I was younger, I was different. I wasn't anything close to who I am today, I hadn't even known that what I am now was possible for me; or even existed. Now, looking back, I think that it was another life; well, technically I had three lives. I adapted to each one quickly, becoming an entirely different entity each time. I feel the most comfortable here, though, with my third and hopefully last life.

I was always an outcast, only two cats accepted me for who I am, had understood why I had done the terrifying things I had, they knew I wanted to change. Well, they were the ones who inspired me to, they forced me to realize how uncomfortable I was; and they showed me my third life, and gave it to me. They trusted me from the beginning.

I now understand that kits will hear of my story, and you are the first to hear it. Sit down, little kit, and listen to my tale.

However much I don't want to, I must start from the beginning, my first life.

With every life, a new name was bestowed upon me. My parent blessed me with this one, and I am not ashamed to be referred to it now. My name had meant truth.

My name had been Vera.

* * *

I had lived with Housefolk, or I could simply put it that I was a kittypet, as your terms call it. Twolegs tended to me.

My mother was a beautiful white tortoiseshell. She had deep amber eyes and an odd yet attractive prick forward with her ears. Her name had been Jewel, and she was born a kittypet, and died a kittypet.

My father was a large, muscular, broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with a black underbelly, paws and tail tip. His eyes were a clear crystal blue, and they reflected everything like a clear pond. He had been a wild cat, or as you would call a rogue or loner, I don't know wether he bothered the Clans or not; and he had been passing by my mother's house when a dog attacked. He fought with all his strength, but the dog easily overpowered him and severely broke his left foreleg. The dog tore up his underbelly and chest, and just before finally killing him, a loud noise had scared it away.

He laid there for days, my father, and the dog never returned to obtain its prey. He slowly starved, his tongue becoming swollen and pressing uncomfortably against his teeth. He could feel the pain course through his body, and as he slowly died, his body healed even more sluggishly. He entered a stage of sub-consciousness, completely unaware of his surroundings; he was so lucky no wild animals had found him before Jewel did.

She had gotten a treat from her Twolegs and went out into the forest to feast on it, when she heard him groan. When she saw him, her heart wrenched, and she knew she had to help him. She ran to his side and lifted up his head, he opened his mouth for the smallest moment and Jewel ran to the river and soaked moss up with as much water as she could, walking back as carefully as she could to avoid spilling. She poured the water into his mouth and quickly returned for more. When his tongue had shrunken down to a normal size, she fed him the treat, pushing his jaw to chew and giving him more water to help him swallow. Now it was night, and she had to return to her Twolegs, but that wasn't the end.

She would wake at dawn and go to see him, giving him water and whatever food she could find, mostly herbs and leaves since she couldn't hunt. She would then return to her Twolegs until just before sunset, occasionally returning with a treat for him. Leaving at nightfall, she would give him water and lick his body, cleaning out the dirt and dried blood that had remained on him for so long.

After two moons of intense care, he was able to speak. At first the words came like barks, but raspy and thin; but he could still speak. Jewel explained how she cared for him and that he was alright, but he was still nervous, and demanded her leave. She simply nodded and walked away, but returned shortly, his rude comment not shaking her off her routine embedded deep into her mind.

Another moon passed, and the tom began to trust my mother, he told her his name, Sparrow, and of his fight with the dog. They became closer and closer, exchanging old kittypet tales of cats eating bones and wild cat stories of mythical creatures and the strong, brave cats who defeated them.

Slowly but surely, the two fell in love, and when Sparrow was finally well enough to take care of himself; he didn't leave. Not because his leg was broken so severely that he would always limp and would never be able to fight or hunt well, but because he wanted to stay by Jewel forever, and unborn litter of kits.

It was my litter, and I was born late Green-leaf.

There were four of us; I was the pride of the litter, firstborn, biggest, strongest. Back then I had been a beautiful tortoiseshell with a black underbelly, paws, and muzzle, with my father's crystal eyes. I was the prettiest of the litter, and my parents told me that often.

The second born had been a golden tom with amber eyes. Jewel had known from the start that he would be a kittypet, he wasn't muscular or broad-shouldered. So they gave him the name Perky, which matched his attitude most of the time.

Next came my sister, she was lithe, and the smallest; jet-black all through out her body, with normal blue eyes, but she was beautiful. Her name was Luna.

Last was my brother, he was gray, broad-shouldered and had piercing amber eyes. Like Perky, my mother had known what he was destined to be, a wild cat, like my father. They named him Serpent, after one of the first tales of wild cat life my father had told my mother, a strong creature that was independent, just like my brother.

At three moons we began our training. Similar to what you will do soon, young kit, but more organized, or at least in my opinion. Sparrow taught us how to hunt, which all of us picked up easily except Perky. He would complain and mop around, stating that he would never have to hunt because he would always have Twolegs to feed him. Then we moved on to fighting. Perky only tried (and failed) at moves that would distract or daze your enemy long enough to give you time to flee; through his teeth you could hear him mumble 'I'm never going to fight, I won't have to fight, ever. I excelled highly in both, while Luna was an amazing hunter and Serpent a spectacular fighter; Perky was good at being a kittypet, lazily sitting around grooming himself and complaining about the smallest things.

When we were five moons, my mother and father gathered us together. They informed us that soon, Twolegs would come and take us away, so we would become kittypets, or we could run away, and become a wild cat.

* * *

Serpent had already decided long ago. "I don't want to live the contained life of a kittypet," he said instantly after our parent told us of our important, life-changing decision. His amber eyes glowed, looking golden in the setting sun's light. "I want to be independent, I want to forge my own life and lead it the way that pleases me most." He stepped forward and sat next to our father, I had never seen him so happy before.

Perky came to a decision several heart-beats later. "I shall live with housefolk, it is the world I was born in; A world I have come to think of as my home." He rose from the ground and hovered to Jewel. "It is a world I am not ashamed of."

Silence fell over use like a heavy cloud, separating us into our own thoughts, making our bodies freeze with it cold aura. My mind reeled. I looked to Luna, who looked back; her blue eyes the color of a cloudless Green-leaf sky. I nodded numbly, swallowing hard and feeling my paws tremble.

It was our plan that we would leave and escape into the wild; caring for each other, never being alone. Then, I never felt alone, with three siblings and two parents who mooned over my sheer beauty, I had never tasted its bitter tang in my mouth; never felt the chill crawl up my spine as I realized no one was next to me. That no one would fight beside me. It was a foreign felling to me, but one I would come to know well and loathe with all my heart.

Luna and I had promised we would always stand by each other, swearing that she would fight for me and I her; that we would support each other through anything and everything.

I was still lost in my own world when Luna spoke; and my mind snapped angrily back in place at the first word.

"I, Iike Serpent, want to live in the forest. I want to wake up each morning to the songs of birds and feel the breeze in my fur, I want to know that no matter what the sun will rise again at dawn; and I can start anew, knowing that my past will not be held against me." She focused her eyes on me, and winked, her neck fur twitching. "To always know I will never be alone."

She stepped forward with an other-worldly grace, her paws lightly touching the ground. She seemed so calm, as though she were merely stepping into a pool of moonlit water, unaware of the horrid creatures within.

Now Serpent and Luna were in that treacherous water, while Perky stayed on shore. Luna and Serpent pleaded for me to come in, oblivious to the monsters swimming in its depths, planning their attack, also begging for my entrance, to have another cat to feast on. My other brother quietly groomed himself, but he was tempting me to stay clear of the water and come to him, on the safe side, where nothing bad happens. Only good.

I mentally shook my head. Nothing bad would happen to me in the wild, I would have Luna, nothing bad would ever happen. I opened my mouth to give voice to my decision of living in the wild, but then I remembered the story of my father.

Mauled.

He had been mauled by a dog when he was just walking through the forest and now-now he has a horrible limp, and he can hardly hunt and fight.

I was at the pool of water, one paw was hovering over it, casting a shadow on its still waters. I eased my paw in closer to the water, and then it began thrashing. I watched in terror as dark creatures pulled my siblings into its endless abyss. I pawed at the water, screaming their names, until I felt Perky rest his tail on my shoulder. "You made the right decision," he cooed, "you could have ended up like that. It's better for them that you are alive, so that you'll never make their mistake."

"I'll live with housefolk."

I found everyone staring at me, open mouthed. At first I didn't know why, but then it hit me.

I had just told them I was going to be a kittypet.

I found myself staring open mouthed too, and the silent moments that passed between my family were heartbreaking. Soon, my mother nodded. "If that's what you want, then you can have it, Sparrow." She turned to my father, "give them a chance to say good-bye in private." The injured tom nodded, it seemed as though that was all he could do, neither of them looked back as they padded away, leaving the four of us alone.

At first, none of us moved, they all stared at me in disbelief. I didn't blame them, I harldy knew the words had come out of my mouth, I wasn't sure if I meant them. My two brother's realized how this situation was going to work out, they glared at each other for a moment, then Perky stepped towards him, and they said good-bye. I knew they were just trying to get Luna and I started, then they would listen to our conversation.

The two of us stood motionless for more countless minutes, until Luna stepped forward towards me. I closed my eyes, for fear that she would claw at me. Instead, I felt her nose touch mine. I opened my eyes, and looked into hers, they were the color of the moonlit pond of my nightmarish daydream. I felt my eyes water, and she sat down in front of me.

"What's wrong, Vera?" She asked, her features full of worry.

I swallowed hard, feeling the knot that had formed in my throat growing larger with my saliva. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Had she forgotten? Is it possible that she could have forgotten our promise that we made when we were only three moons old? Her voice sounded puzzled, but how could she be?

"Our promise," I managed to say. "The one that we made when we were three moons, that we would leave and become wild cats? That we would stay be each other forever and we would never be alone?"

Luna pawed lightly at my ear, but her motion of comfort didn't help. "I know why your upset, but don't worry about it. I won't ever not be beside you, I'll always fight for you, and never against you."

I looked at my paws, I didn't want to look into her eyes. "But how are we supposed to always be together when your a wild cat and I'm living with housefolk?"

She rubbed her head against my neck and purred, I looked up with surprise. How could she act this way when all our plans for the future were shattered with four words like a small twig dropped from a cliff the size of the biggest tree? How could she act like nothing happened?

"We don't have to be next to each other physically to never be alone," she said, straightening back. "Because I'll always be with you, I will always fight for you, will you always fight for me?"

I nodded, and I meant it.

She nodded as well and turned to the sky. "As long as we both look up at the same sky you'll never be alone. One day, we'll meet again."

At that moment, my parents came back. Luna licked my nose then went to say good-bye to Perky and our parents, while Serpent gave me his final farewell. Soon, it was over, and Serpent and Luna were walking through the forest, they looked back one last time, and I could see both sadness and joy in their faces.

I was glad they did what they want; they didn't let fear get into their way.

Did I choose what I wanted?

Did fear get in my way?

* * *

I woke in darkness. Perky and Jewel curled up next to me. I wasn't cold, nor did I have to make dirt nor have a nightmare. I woke for no reason. The silence of the house was calming, and I was left alone to my thoughts.

Serpent and Luna were gone. I would never see them again, and at dawn I would be taken away to like with housefolk. Again the memories of the previous day dawned on me. I thought more of Serpent and Luna, and of the stories of the wild told by my father and all of Luna's and my plans.

I could smell fresh air, taste fresh-kill in my mouth. Everything from the wild bore deep into me. Then I tasted reality. The smell of over-cleanliness and the dry food the housefolk would always give.

Then, it snapped.

I was going to find Luna. I didn't want to stay here, I was going to find her and we were going to live our dreams of the future. We'll be together physically, and forever.

I squeezed my way between the two sleeping cats. I looked back at their peaceful sleeping faces, their full stomachs and perfect fur. I licked both of their faces, then I silently crept through the swinging door to the outside.

My father was sleeping in his usual place. Beneath a holly bush near the swinging door, close enough that he could quickly bolt in if anything were to happen, but concealed from the housefolk by the bush. Sparrow was curled up tight, and I could suddenly feel the cold in the night air. I looked at him with curious eyes, when I realized he wasn't curled up for protection from the cold, but just to hid his body perfectly from any sight. Looking at his injured leg, it jutted from his body oddly, part of his bone sticking out. Bite marks right above his paw pads that dog deep into his skin. He was missing fur in the shape of claw scratches and neat rows of teeth, missing claws.

Part of me wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't. I had run away once, and I wasn't going to do it again. I came towards him and licked his face. "I'm going," I whispered. "I understand now why you loved the wild, and I'm going to live their too, I'm going to live for you. I'll come back, and tell you of all adventures." I touched his nose with mine, and then I walked into the darkness of the forest.

I don't know how far I walked, but I know how long. The sun rose, and my stomach growled loudly, but I couldn't stop. Hunting would take too long, and I could smell Luna. Soon the sun set and I was still following her scent. Darkness wrapped around me, and I couldn't go any farther. I collapsed onto the ground, my throat as dry as the last leaf that fell from a tree during Leaf-fall.

I walked messily, crashing into bracken and falling into holes. But soon I found myself walking on a trodden path, but I didn't notice. I kept moving, and I fell into a deep hole, I pulled myself back up, but it took me long enough. My strength waning.

I was about to give up when I saw something glow, at first I thought it was my tired eyes playing tricks on me. But soon I sure something was there, I made my way up the path, and found myself staring at a moonlit pool. I found new energy, and I raced to the pool. When I arrived, I fell onto the pool's surrounding edge, cool rock. I lapped up as much of the water that would fill my stomach.

I suddenly felt the long for sleep crash over me like a wave, and with the next three heart-beats, I was in deep sleep.

* * *

I was standing in a meadow of wind-swept grass, the sky above me littered with stars. I felt alone, but soon a cat formed several tail-lengths in front of me. She was a blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle and blue eyes that shined like a beacon in the semi-darkness. Other cats ghosted behind her, and I felt my body freeze as though I just stepped into a place of endless winter.

The cats behind her began to whisper, "Who is she? I've never seen her before, is she from ShadowClan?" "No, look at that pelt, she is obviously ThunderClan." "Definitely not, look at her legs, they are so long, she must be able to run swiftly, she is WindClan." "What are you mouse-brains saying? Her fur is so sleek, she is RiverClan."

The she-cat flicked her tail, and all the murmurs quieted. She looked at me intensely for several agonizing moments, her eyes scanning every hair, every part of my body that squirmed under her stare. It was as though she was reading my thoughts, as though she were staring into my thoughts as openly as is if she were recalling her own. Finally, she spoke, and her loud voice full of command made me shrink. "She is not from any Clan, she is a kittypet."

More whispers ran through the crowd like lightning; "A kittypet?" "How could a kittypet get _here_?" The lead she-cat flicked her tail again, and silence reigned once more. A dark gray she-cat stepped forward. She was frightening, with a squashed face, unkempt fur with deep scars played all across her. Her eyes were bright orange, and I wished I could disappear, vanish from beneath her gaze. She stepped up next to the blue-gray she-cat, and spoke loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. "I have never heard of a kittypet coming to our sacred grounds, Bluestar. She should be punished."

The cat called Bluestar nodded. "You're right, she should be. She should know to beware our grounds. She should never have crossed the border."

Before any other cat could speak, a large white tom stepped from the crowd. "Bluestar, Yellowfang, don't you think you're being a bit irrational? She is only a kit, we should just give her a warning and she won't come back."

I wanted to turn into a mouse and just slink away. I wouldn't even care if any of the cats ate me, I would do anything to avoid this.

Bluestar shook her head. "No Whitestorm, you know that kits hardly ever listen to their parents, what do you think would make her listen to us?"

The cat called Yellowfang nodded. "Yes, she should be punished so we are sure she won't return."

Whitestorm opened his mouth to object, but Bluestar flicked her tail to silence him. "Yes," she said, not once taking her gaze off of me. "I can see anger in her heart, and wether or not it has been awoken yet, I don't know; but it is strong. I can see that revenge would boil into her heart whether we punished her or not. She is strong, and has enough power to rob any cat of its life," she squinted her eyes at me, and I wanted to scream, but my mouth would not open. "Even an experienced leader with all nine lives could fall victim to this kit."

Yellowfang nodded again. "Yes, a curse, I have the perfect one, if you would allow." Bluestar nodded, and Yellowfang's eyes danced with glee. She stepped closer to me, and began walking around me in a circle, her tail tracing me.

"I can read you, every little thought, every memory." She said, her voice had obtained a new tone, one that made me cringe in fear. "I can see your parents, a delightful bunch, might I say, and your siblings, how you abandoned dear Luna. You should have been paying more attention." She moved to my ear, and hissed the next horrifying group of words into my ear. "She's always been jealous of you, of your beauty. She wanted to be just like you. I know you want to help her and be with her, so I'll help even the score."

Suddenly, I felt my body wither. I fell to the ground with a horrible thud, and I screamed. The pain was horrible, like snakes were crawling up and down my body, then digging their way into my skin and eating my insides. Then, I felt battle after battle pound down on me, bites and scars. I felt my tail rip, and my ear slice almost cleanly in half. I was still scrunched in pain when Yellowfang said the worst part of my curse.

"Oh and your eyes, they are so pretty. So warm and welcoming, we need to change that. I saw you squinch under my gaze, and now others with yours."

My eyes were on fire, I felt them mold and push against my expanding skull. Then a horrifying pain slashed through my right eye, as Yellowfang ran a claw down my closed eyelid. I felt my claws twist and fall of off me, my fur falling off and decaying. Every part of me growing larger and larger.

"Then, to keep your revenge quelled, the final part of my curse," I could hardly imagine what she would say. "You can't fight Clan cats, you can't hurt them. Even through your new muscles and stronger body parts, you can't lay a claw on a Clan cat."

I heard cats laughing...but that was it.

* * *

I was jostled from my sleep, breathing hard. I looked franticly around, I was back at the pool, no other cats were there. I let out a breath of relief. It was all just a dream, a horrible nightmare.

Then I realized something was odd, for some reason I couldn't see very well out of one eye... and I felt odd all over. I stood clumsily, almost falling underneath my newly found weight, but my legs were stronger-I could feel that immediately. I stepped just a bit forward, and looked down at my reflection in the pool.

I screamed a horrible, deafening scream.

My fur was no longer sleek and beautiful, with pure, perfect colors. Now my black fur was streaked with gray, and some hairs were missing. The white parts were also gray-like, along with the other different color patches of my tortoiseshell fur. Scratches extended from the base of my neck to my flank.

Some of my claws were missing, others were broken, and some were hideously long. Half of my tail was sliced off, the remainder covered with a deep bite mark, very similar to my father's, but much deeper. A long slice came from the top of my ear to very close to base, so that it came down in two separate pieces, without enough strength to stay straight. Every part of me was hideous.

But muscles had forged in every possible area. I was strong enough to climb any tree, to swim across any lake.

I fell to the ground in tears.

For my eyes, my beautiful eyes that my mother always praised were gone. Replaced by a putrid orange color that looked like vomit. The whites of my eyes were bloodshot, and pink. On my right eye, the one I could hardly see out of, was a long, deep scar. My eyelid was half closed, and I was so...

Terrifying.

Little kits would cringe in fear, run to their parents crying. Apprentices would run to their mentors, looking for any possible way to hide their watering eyes. Any warrior or medicine cat would pray to StarClan that I wasn't real. And any leader would quickly surrender.

Vera...

Is gone.

* * *

IC: That was so creepy, I want to run away. Don't worry, Yellowfang and Bluestar aren't evil, they're just real mad. I also think Yellowfang really wanted to curse someone, so she did. Sorry about how long this took to get up, and it'll take forever for me to update. I go in a pattern, _My Guardian, Heart of Darkness, Intertwined, Scarred and Beautiful,_then a new story. My schedule is so stuffed to bear with me, I would so freeze time and just spend forever writing for you if I could, but sadly I can't. If you review I'll get it up faster, I promise. Bye!


	2. Scar

\ Iceclaw14:Hey, peeps, so sorry I didn't update sooner. It seems like all I've been doing lately is apologizing. Well, let's get this chappie rolling! It takes place right after the last one. Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah.

**Page Break**

I had fallen asleep through my tears, and when I woke, the sun shined on my face. I squinted, and caught sight of my paws. My paws with broken claws and gray fur, some bare patches revealing torn skin and open scars, some oozing with puss; sending tremors of pain through me. I felt tears stain the fur, sprouting from the left eye. Gazing around, I discovered that I couldn't see out of my right, not in the slightest way. The wind blew through my thin fur, numbing the skin and making myself aware of wounds and the steady trickle of blood raining down from me, it.

I tried to relax, take steady breaths and not to think; but soon the blood had pooled at my feet, the new fur becoming sticky. I rose, slowly and unsteadily. I felt much heavier, and my legs were longer. Blood dripped off my fur and plopped onto the stone. I stood there for longer, listening to the steady _plick, plick,_ of my blood fall off of me.

My senses were earlier lulled, though they began to peak. I became painfully aware of bruises and scratches up and down my body, I was glad my eye wasn't bothering me. The blood flowing began to quell, but the pain rose in some areas; I was too stunned to look. After standing for longer and doing nothing but losing blood and trying to focus on nothing, I settled back down into the red pool. I let go of a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and then I held it again, and leaned over the pool of sunlit water.

I chomped down on my lip to keep from crying, or screaming, whichever came to me first. The dawn light shown through the peeks of light through the leaves of trees over my head, shining and slowly warming my body. I still felt as cold as ice.

The first thing that I noticed was my left eye; it was by far the worst of my atrocities. Only a slit of putrid orange could be seen through a small opening in the middle, the rest of it was covered with swelled, red skin. I couldn't see out of it at all, there was a line of blackness dissecting my former vision. A long, twisting red scar reached from the top of my head to my lower jaw line. Luckily, it was not bleeding, nor was it containing puss. After staring for a while, I mentally confirmed it wasn't new, unlike my other injuries. I could feel tears sliding down the other side of my face, but the injured side remained dry.

**Page Break.**

Believe it or not, it was hard to look away.

It was hard to look away from the horrendous, gruesome face staring back at me. The eye, mostly, I found hard to turn from. It stared back at me, sightless, but still glancing through me. It spoke inaudible, intangible words. Even I, the maker of those words, could not understand them.

The rest of my body was not beautiful either. My fur was mostly black, with tawny, russet and brown spots patched on in an unappealing pattern, tawny here, brown next to it, then another tawny, placed in crude positions. Zigzagging scars played across me, some were new, spewing blood and other liquids, while others were old; some of the older ones were healing, but most were stuck in an open fashion, never to completely seal. I had splotches of bareness, revealing smoke gray skin.

My tail probably came second in the ugliness scale, upturned only by the disgusting scar on my eye. It was cut literally in half, more bitten, actually; you could see the groves the teeth left. It was probably the barest part of me, only a few tufts of black hair, looking like dry grass growing on a rock. Scars wound across it; auspiciously none of those wounds, including the bite mark, were new.

Claws missing, some whiskers freakishly long, others cropped short to my snout; I soon discovered every part of me was scarred, or broken. Including my tongue, which looked like a rat scraped it, and I had several broken teeth, and my gums were scarred. My right ear was torn; a long scar went down from the tip of it to the base, cutting it cleanly in half. The two halves drooped down to my head, unable to support themselves.

I knew not whose body this was, why I was in it, nor what had happened to my own. I knew only one thing.

Either this body was not mine, or now it was me.

Realizing the second time that I wasn't me anymore hurt more, because now I knew it was not some sick dream; pouncing on me during the course of innocent slumber.

It was a nightmare that I could never wake from.

**Page Break.**

I probably would have cried more after that, screamed to the heavens _Why me?_ Over and over again until I could speak no longer. I would have died there refusing to hunt and drink; waiting for death to take me in its arms. I wanted nothing more than for life to end; it didn't seem to be the life I loved anymore. How could I say anything when I didn't even know who _I_ was?

A rustling in the bushes behind me forced me to turn, I prayed inwardly that it would be a bear and that its only thought would be to kill me on the spot. I didn't even pray for a quick death, just a death.

The bushes shifted some more, the only movement in the shady forest. I caught a quick glance at a streak of golden fur, before a small kit toppled out of the thicket. He landed on his rump on the smooth stone. He was probably not even half a course of seasons old-younger than how I used to be. His fur was neatly cared for, golden tabby. His eyes were amber and glowed like pools of sunlight.

He grunted and shook his head before he rose clumsily back up on unsteady paws. It took a moment for him to notice me, but when he did he hissed and raised his rump in the air, waving it about.

"Who are you?" He asked; his voice adorable. "You're not ThunderClan. What are you, WindClan? I've never seen you before! You have guts coming this close to ThunderClan territory!"

For some reason, some unknown reason I still don't know today, that I probably shall never know the answer to; I wanted to trust this small kit. He was clueless and foolish, but still even in his odd ways he welcomed me. I don't know how, but I felt sort of accepted. I wanted him to help me.

I stepped forward, my paws light. I opened my mouth to speak, when he squealed. He adjusted back into position and rushed back into the forest, I followed his fur as far as my eyes would allow me until he too was shrouded in darkness. Just like everything else.

It was then I knew a small, defenseless little kit couldn't bring me home; back to warmth and joy.

But that I had to get there on my own.

**Page Break.**

I followed the stream back down into the lake; the moon shone eerily in the sky, and I tried to keep my eyes from the water, because I knew the face that would greet me would only scar my hopes. I kept on the lake's shore, for fear that if I stepped off the path I had already trodden on I would get lost and be unable to find my way back.

On the way, there were countless falls and stumbles. My legs were much longer, so my strides were bigger and I could jump farther. But I had more weight to balance, and my tail could offer no guidance in the air. Every time I fell, I wanted to give up.

But I didn't.

I kept going, trekking on towards an even bigger heartbreak.

The sun was rising in the sky when I arrived at the forest where I lived. The sun warmed my fur, and cast long shadows from the trees. I continued onward, my stomach pleaded for drink and food, and my muscles whined for rest.

Still I trekked on.

I soon arrived at the backyard of my own home. I felt a tear spring into my eye, but I quickly blinked it back. Happiness rose into me like the sun tearing into the sky, and I sprinted to the bush where my father slept. He wasn't there, but I dug my nose into the dirt and moss, I breathed in his scent and courage wafted into me.

I kept my ear pricked for any sounds. I tried to quell my racing heart and breathe silently. In time, I heard a thud, followed by a laugh. A familiar laugh. It woke my soul, and I ran in the direction of the sound.

"Jewel!" I heard my father say. "You're such a klutz."

I approached a large bracken and ducked behind it, sure to keep my limbs and fur out of view.I peeked through the thorns, and saw my father standing before me. His golden fur glimmered in the sunlight, and his crystal eyes radiated with happiness. My eye snapped to his foreleg, and I saw the long scar, the missing fur and the bone protruding at an odd angle.

No one other than Sparrow had a leg like that.

He limped forward, the same old limp, and my eye followed him. After adjusting my position as not to have a thorn jabbed in my one good eye, I spotted him standing over my mother. Her white fur had dirt dusted over it, but her amber eyes laughed. She pricked her ears forward and giggled.

"Sorry about that." She apologized; rising to her paws. "I made you lose your prey."

"Seeing you fall was worth it." Sparrow said.

She playfully cuffed her mate's ear. "You're so mean, you know that?"

"That is a title I have been working for my entire life."

Something about that moment, the glitter in my parents' eyes. Everything about them called to me, and I could only do one thing.

I stepped out from behind the bracken, walking out into their view. Jewel noticed me first, and her gaze quickly shifted to darkness. "Look, Sparrow." She said, pawing my father; her gaze never leaving me. "Look. Over there."

Sparrow turned reluctantly, but when he caught sight of me he quickly bounced in front of his mate. He raised his haunches, similar to the way the kit did, but much more threatening. "Stay back." He hissed to my mother. She quickly shuffled back, and my father took several steps forward, I could defiantly see the limp now. He unsheathed his claws.

"Who are you?" He snarled. "What do you want?"

His questions shook me, but I didn't remain that way for long. I bounced back up, forgetting his words. "What do you mean?" I asked. My voice was much different, it was lower, throaty. It sounded like claws scratching bark.

"Why are you here?" He growled.

Now I was more affected. "What are you talking about?" The words spilled from my mouth, and my voice teetered. "Don't you recognize me?"

Jewel's eyes still didn't leave me. "Sparrow please…" she begged.

The tom waved his tail in front of her face, motioning for her to be quiet. "No I don't, what business do you have here?"

The tear I had shadowed sprung out; it hit the dirt beneath me. It was quickly followed by another, and again I spoke. "W-what do you mean?" I swallowed, but my voice remained as hoarse as earlier. "It's me, Vera."

My mother sprang forward. "What is wrong with you? Have you been watching us?" The last question dug deep inside me. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Sparrow didn't try and calm her. Instead, he vented the same anger. "Get out of here! Leave us alone!"

I stood there for a moment longer. Tears poured from my eye, which switched focus from my mother to my father. Jewel stared at me, anger and fear etched into her face. Sparrow's was only anger, it was the most furious I had ever seen him. More furious than that time when Luna and I ran into the dog's yard.

It frightened me.

Now, I could do nothing else other than run, and never come back.

**Page Break.**

When I finally stopped running, I collapsed in a small, babbling brook. I let my tears become one with the pure water, and I filled my stomach with it. The afternoon sun beat down on me, along with the words and gazes of my parents. My parents who had known and loved me rejected me.

That left no one.

The thought passed me that I could go out and find Luna, or Serpent, or Perky. But just after that one came I realized with sadness that they would only reject me too.

Eventually, my stomach growled for food, and I gave in. Hunting was much easier, being that I could leap farther and that I was faster. I shortly caught a small mouse, then killed and devoured a water vole and a rabbit. My appetite was much larger now.

After my meal, I sat in silence, running in my mind plans, ideas. Nothing came to me, and I was as alone as earlier. I kept my eye peeled, and my ears pricked for any sounds. For any approaching enemies.

I found one.

A cat- a slim, black tom was winding through the trees. He kept his eyes to the ground, and he suddenly pounced. I heard a squeak, and he rose his head back up triumphantly, and mouse in his mouth.

Anger filled me, and I rose, slinking toward him. He was completely oblivious to me, as he was digging a hole in the mud to store his prey in. I was quickly behind him, waiting. He dropped his prey into the hole, and turned. When he saw me, he fell onto his back. I walked forward, licking my lips for some odd reason. His face was frightened, and his entire body shook. I was now standing over him, his face less than a whisker length below mine.

"Pl-please…" he stuttered. "D-don't hurt meeee."

I ran a claw through his chest fur, letting it run over his skin towards his neck. I traced the base of his neck and he swallowed loudly. "Why exactly wouldn't I?" My voice and demeanor shocked me, but I kept it shadowed. It was exhilarating, being the powerful one.

"Please, please I'll help you." He whispered. "I'll do anything you want, please just don't kill me."

"Anything, I want, hm?" I pulled back my lips, and he gasped at the sight of my teeth. I let out a short, dark chuckle. "How about you drop dead."

I opened my mouth wide, and lunged for his neck. I felt my teeth around his flesh, pulsing with his racing heartbeat. I chomped down.

Silence.

Then, his heartbeat.

His groan.

"Please, please don't kill me." He pleaded.

_What? _Shock coursed through me. I bit harder, but my teeth could not penetrate his skin. I pulled my head back up, and racked my claws with full force over his underbelly. Harder, harder.

Not a scratch.

"In StarClan's name…" he gasped.

I stepped back. The tom remained still, staring at me.

_Why couldn't I hurt him? Why couldn't I kill him?_

The voice of the flat-faced cat echoed through me: _Then, to keep your revenge quelled the final part of my curse,_ _you can't fight Clan cats, you can't hurt them. Even through your new muscles and stronger body parts, you can't lay a claw on a Clan cat._

The cat simpered away, but I remained still. I gazed at my paws, flexing my broken claws. He must have been a Clan cat, oh but he would pay. I would ruin him, I would.

I dug into his stash, and chomped down on his catch. I ate slowly, savoring every bite. My stomach was beyond full, but I kept myself eating. I waited until I knew he was gone, back to his home.

Back to the rest of the Clan cats.

I tasted the air, easily catching his scent. I followed it through the forest, which began to get more dense and swampy as I proceeded. Mosquitoes whizzed in my ears, and frogs croaked from all directions. I refused to get distracted, and continued following the scent. It led me to a tunnel, shrouded in darkness. I settled onto my belly and crawled through the tunnel.

When I came out, the place I entered was even more shadowed. I was quickly spotted by a group of cats. They stared at me for several moments, until they all raced off in different directions yowling things like "There's an intruder inside! Blackstar! There's an intruder!"

I remained perfectly still, watching as cats emerged from dens into the open. When they spotted me, their faces were terrified or shocked; some young cats ran back to shelter from my gaze. It no longer hurt; their rudeness and shakes couldn't move me any longer.

"What is going on?" I heard a voice say. I tilted my head in its direction to see a large white tom emerge from a cave fashioned from heavy boulders. He had huge jet black paws and his ears had a darker tint to them. His gaze quickly settled on me, and it remained there for a moment. I saw his eyes focus on me, and his claws unsheathed.

A dark she-cat came to his side, her head reaching mid-way to his neck. Her green eyes skimmed me, and then she spoke in a strong, dignified voice. "One of the warriors warned me of her, he claimed she tried to kill him."

The large tom took several steps toward me, while I remained as still as a moth on a tree. Except now I was the enemy.

"I am Blackstar," he introduced himself. "Leader of ShadowClan."

I held my silence.

He paused shortly for a response, then abandoned the idea. "I see you tried to kill one of my warriors, may I ask why? And why you followed him here."

I allowed the truth to slip from my tongue. It was warm and velvety in my mouth, but quickly iced in the air to the cats of ShadowClan. "I needed to kill something. I followed him because I had heard of the Clans, and wish to take my revenge."

Blackstar's eyes glittered. "I admire any cat able to reveal true intentions. But I cannot allow you to hurt my warriors."

"Blackstar," a voice said. It emerged from an undersized light brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes. He stepped forward towards Blackstar, the tip of his ears coming to the leader's shoulder. It was then I realized how large I was, Blackstar and I were the same height. Another reason to cower at me. "StarClan warned me of this, you shouldn't be doing this."

The leader's gaze didn't leave me. "What exactly did StarClan say, Littlecloud?" I could tell his attention was still on me and he couldn't care less about what Littlecloud had to say.

"That there was a cat covered in battle scars, with one long one down its eye that would cause us trouble."

"Is that all?"

Littlecloud swallowed. "Yes, Blackstar."

"Then I won't listen." He retorted. "Look at her, if she didn't kill Smokefoot, she must have a reason; and we owe her a debt."

From the crowd I saw the cat I attacked emerge. "She tried to _kill _me, and you're going to let her have a favor?"

"Quiet Smokefoot." Blackstar hissed, and the cat quickly quieted. "Well, what is your name?" He nodded his head to indicate he was talking to me.

Again, I was truthful. "I don't have one anymore."

He nodded. "Ah, a fugitive aren't you? Well, if you won't give me one, I'll give you my own." He blinked, and let silence coat his words. "Scar, that will be your name."

And with those words, Vera was gone forever.

And now I was Scar.

**Page Break.**

"Come with me, Scar." Blackstar said, flicking his tail back and forth. "We'll discuss terms in my den." He turned and walked confidently back into the cave, with me at his flanks. When he came to his den, he used his paw to move the lichen at the entrance from him, and held it open with his tail for me. "I would recommend standing," he advised. "The roof in here is very low. I can't even begin to number how many times I have hit my head on it."

I stepped through the hole in the lichen, and stood in one corner of the den. Though the ceiling was low as he said, the den was large and airy; but it lacked much light. Only the small crevasses from the stacked rocks provided light. Blackstar walked to a corner opposite me, and stood.

"Well, Scar. Tell me why you seek revenge on the Clans."

I didn't know how to respond. I kept my silence, pondering why I wanted to hurt the Clan cats. Yellowfang, that's why. I would get my revenge on her by killing the Clans.

Eventually, he understood that I didn't want to speak. "Fair enough." He said. "I have an idea, if you'll be willing to listen."

I didn't respond, and only glared at him.

"Well," he began. "I can see you are very powerful, and I believe we can help each other."

I licked my lips. "How, exactly?"

His eyes glittered in the semi-darkness. "ShadowClan is," he paused, searching for the right word, "underestimated. Again we were stuck with the worst piece of land, and I am sick of it. The other Clans stand a large threat to us, and we are their enemies. ShadowClan would be happy to help you get revenge on the other Clans if you were to do some…favors for us."

"What sort of favors?" I asked, curiosity pecking at my disguise. I quickly shoved it from my face, and put on a mask of stone.

"Ones that would benefit us both, causing havoc for the other Clans."

His idea was promising. "I cannot hurt the Clan cats." I revealed.

Blackstar glared at me for another moment. "Fine, I suppose you can have your reasons. But you can still cause mayhem." He paused for a short moment, thinking over his words. "Here's the deal: We'll give you protection, food and shelter here in our forest. You'll have a small plot of land all to yourself, and you can hunt anywhere inside our borders. In exchange, you will go off to other Clans and set them off. Anything really, just putting your scent on a tree or tearing up a den will do. Once the Clans are weaker from this, you and I will strike, and we can claim dominance over the other Clans."

I had nothing else to say other than "Yes."

I was escorted by Russetfur, the deputy, and Smokefoot to my plot of land. It was fairly sized, with a large bush in the center for me to sleep beneath. There were many burrows filled with animals, and a small stream that trickled through. Any cat could easily thrive here. I settled in, and at nightfall, it started.

My first mission was simple. I was to invade the neighboring Clan, ThunderClan, and steal herbs from the medicine cat. I waited until the dead of night to slip in. The forest was simple to weave through, and the camp was guarded only by a young she-cat who seemed to be on the edges of slumber. I quickly passed by her and made my way to what I was told was the medicine cat's den- a large cave with lichen at the entrance.

I eased through the lichen and examined the inside of the den. One cat was there, sleeping in the corner. I perked my ears and listened to her breathing. After moments of silence, I determined it was safe. I swiftly found the stores of herbs inside little cubicles in the walls, grabbed a pawful of dry leaves and tossed them to the floor. I picked them up in my mouth and took the herbs outside. I followed a wretched scent to a small corner where the cats made dirt. I tossed the herbs into the soiled ground.

I did this well into the night until the cat's stores were halved. I slinked out from the camp just as quickly as I had entered. I returned back to the ShadowClan camp just before dawn. Blackstar nodded at me, and presented a large hare for me to eat.

Just like that, I had a home.

This cycle continued for two coursings of the seasons. I soon discovered that though ShadowClan despised all the other Clans, ThunderClan was the one they loathed the most. Also, it was the one they played the most dangerous tricks on: tearing up dens, actually killing a fox and dragging its body into the center of their clearing.

I made my first real kill only a moon after my first mission. A tom and a she-cat came to me, telling me this was their territory. They weren't any Clan, and I could tell by their flawless coats that they were kittypets. I remained silent, and the tom pounced at me. He raked his claws over my shoulder, and I felt my skin tearing and flesh blood spill out, speckling his face. Now, he tossed me to the ground, and clawed at my chest. Again, I felt more warm blood spill on me, and I lashed out with my hind legs, landing him square in the stomach. He reeled off of me, screeching. I jumped at him and landed nimbly on his back. He worked to throw me off, but I bit into his neck.

The blood was salty and gruesome in my mouth, I had to swallow and allow it to travel down my throat. His body grew limp beneath me, and he collapsed to the ground; dead. I stepped away from his corpse and headed back into my den, just as silent as when I had exited. The she-cat stood awe-struck for several moments, before reality hit her and she came to his body, slowly and warily. She stood there for more minutes, and I saw a tear hit his beaten body.

Eventually, she took his scruff in her mouth and dragged away my first kill.

**Page Break.**

Iceclaw14: This chapter was so much longer than I thought it would be. I was at the part when she first came to ShadowClan when I thought "Woah, this really long." But I wanted to get it over with, so I did. I call the first to chapters the "Prologue" chapters, because now you know V-er, Scar's back-story, and we can jump right into the plot. Oh, and when I say "Coursing of the seasons," I mean a year. Couldn't think of a better way to put that… And did I mention before that this story is really similar to Gail Carson Levine's book _Fairest_? I came up with this idea and then read the book, so no it isn't a cross over. I just thought it was pretty ironic. So if you read the book you should know how it's kinda gonna end, but I still hope I can surprise you! Like everything else, this is getting too long, so bye! And review please! Wait! I forgot something: I stopped reading the Warriors series. It started getting too easy and isn't entertaining anymore. I wish I was still interested, but I'm not. So, because of that I don't remember how ANY of the cats look like, seriously. All the appearances came from .org so if they're wrong, not my fault. But if they are wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. And that cat that Scar killed was supposed to be Jacques, and the she-cat Susan, but .org was having some issues so I didn't know how they looked. So if anyone does please tell me. Okay, now I'm going. Bye!


	3. Blood

Iceclaw14: Hello people! So sorry about the long wait! Not much else to say here—except it's been three years since Scar's transformation. Oh, and I realize I described Scar twice, once at the end of chapter 1 and the second at the beginning of chapter 2. Sorry about that, I'm probably gonna shorten the one at the end of chapter one in a bit, but for now … Oh yes! This is chappie is taking place at about Dark River, probably near the end. I probably won't be doing a lot of things featured in the books, except if you're wondering how old Jayfeather and the others are, that's a good reference. I try to make this story as realistic as possible, but because I read the book so long ago I can't be sure. Disclaimer: I won nothing blah blah. Let the show begin!

**

* * *

I limped slowly through the forest. Blood was dripping from my claws and I could taste it in my mouth. The band of rogues had put up a formidable fight, but they had only succeeded in wounding my left hind leg.**

Tonight, I had killed seventeen cats.

I looked at the moon; the one light at this time. It was full, and I cursed. Blackstar and some other ShadowClan members would be father at the island in the lake with members of the other Clans; which meant that Littlecloud, that near-worthless kit, would not be at the camp. Although his feelings of hatred towards me were mutual, I could not help but find myself venturing into his den for healing whenever I was sent on a mission that involved killing. He may not know much and he may not like me, but he never failed at making me leave with less of a limp. He had one talent—healing.

My legs felt like lead, and with each step I took a stinging pain surfaced from my injury. I couldn't help but bite my lip to keep myself from yowling in pain. I chomped down too hard, and blood drew from my lib.

Oh, sweet blood. Sweet, salty blood. Delicious blood. **(A/N: No Scar is not a vampire. She's just…troubled. Yeah, lets' go with that.)**

I swallowed, feeling the blood rush down my parched throat. I loved the feel of blood—the feel of it splash onto my claws as I scratch my victim. How it turned a tannish color after it dried. How it felt dripping from my fur.

But now, I was caked with it. It made my fur stick to my skin. However much I despised the idea of it being free from me, I had to clean it off.

I did not wash myself. I did not like the feel of my bruised tongue running against my fur, it felt as though I was licking dead grass. I still wasn't used to scars that danced across my body, I didn't like to look at them, much less lick them. I was not afraid of water, I actually quite liked the feel of it—almost as much as I adored blood—so I would immerse myself in the lake whenever I felt exceptionally unclean.

**

* * *

**

The lake reflected the moon above clearly, and the water was as till as the night. I stood for a minute at the muddy banks, feeling the cool water brush against my front paws. I then advanced into the nearly-freezing water, until it came to withers. I stood there for a while, letting the water lap against my chest and slide effortlessly through my fur. I felt the blood and dirt wash from me; allowing my skin to feel the cool water.

It was at times like this when I would close my eyes and forget. Forget my curse—forget all the cats I had murdered—and pretend I was back home. Luna and I would hunt, while Sparrow and Serpent battled and Perky and Jewel sat at the sidelines; grooming themselves. All those times when my sister and I would lie on our backs and look up at the stars, recalling the names of the stars according to our father.

**

* * *

"We're gonna go that way, Vera." Luna said, pointing westward with her paw, at a small star named Tiber.**

"Why that way?" I asked, looking in the direction Luna had pointed toward. A large, circular star glowed back at us.

"Because Tiber is my favorite star," she responded, lowering her paw. She turned to look at my face. "What's your favorite?"

I shifted so I could look into her eyes. "Centuri," I said. Centuri was a small bright southward star. I didn't quite know why I liked it so much, but I would always catch a quick glance at it before I slept at night.

Stars meant a lot to me back then.

"Well then," she said. "We'll have to go towards Tiber for a bit, and then we'll head for Centuri. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Truthfully, anything was okay with me as long as Luna was there with me.

We laid in taciturn silence for while, listening to the soft sounds of the forest and gazing up at the stars. Luna broke the silence with a sigh.

"You know," she began. Her mouth opened to say more, but she paused, chewing over her words. "Sometimes I don't really understand a lot."

I looked at her, feeling my face take on a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't understand how the world can be so huge—how we can live our entire lives in a fenced-in backyard and think that there's nothing beyond what we can see with our own eyes." She sighed again, and her voice took on a hushed tone. "I just don't understand."

"Well you don't have to." I responded. She turned to face me, and I continued briskly. "You, Luna, are strong and brave and bright—just like Tiber—and you will come to understand the entire world one day. You will have treaded on every piece of earth and seen everything there is to see."

"You'll be with me, you know that." She said back to me.

My voice was light with happiness. "Of course I do."

"Well then you're like Centuri. You may not be very big, but you don't understand the effect you have on the world. Vera, you are bright and inspirational; and without you I'm afraid the entire world would be cast into a never-ending darkness."

Luna and I wanted to be stars in the sky, up there to guide everyone and light their path.

**

* * *

I walked slowly from the lake, shook myself, and sat against a nearby tree. I always allowed the wind to dry me, no matter how cold it was. I didn't like for things to be rushed.**

I knew I was close enough to the ThunderClan border that I would be able to find the ShadowClan troupe when they departed from the Gathering. I wasn't afraid of being spotted by a ThunderClan cat—in fact, half of me wanted them to see me. Half of me wanted them to scream and run when they saw my face.

Fortuitously, it was only a diminutive amount of time before the ShadowClan outfit approached me; Blackstar at its head and Russetfur just behind. I was able to pinpoint Littlecloud's tan fur within the crowd of cats. As soon as some of them saw me they turned to their partners and began to whisper, their eyes occasionally flickering up to me and then back down again.

They did not know how obvious they were.

"Ah, Scar." Blackstar said, averting my attention to him. "What a pleasant surprise."

Blackstar and I kept our relationship business, with mock kindness spread here and there. I knew he had no actually dislike for me, but he had no intention to become close. Whenever I entered the camp he used always stop me at the center, for all the cats to see, and ask me how my day was going, if there was enough food in my plot of land, how the changing seasons were bearing on me. I quickly realized he was only doing this to make the other ShadowClan members more comfortable around me, but his idea failed. Nevertheless, he never gave up on speaking to me whenever I came by.

I much admired his bravery and sheer prowess. He was large, muscular and broad-shouldered, which instantly made my respect for him double. He could hold a fight on his own and think clearly. His Clan was far from thriving, but they were making it by, and they were content with Blackstar.

"I trust you fulfilled your mission." He said, his voice low. I nodded and began to speak when Russetfur interrupted.

"Blackstar," she said, the white tom turning to look at her. "I believe now is not the correct time to be having this conversation. We had best get back to camp soon. The Gathering had lasted especially long with Onestar's announcement."

Of all of ShadowClan, I felt especially close to Russetfur. She was not overly large or muscular, but to me seemed quite scrawny, but still she held her ground more Blackstar could ever. She was not afraid to outright oppose his ideas in his face, and he quite valued her opinion.

Russetfur never tried to befriend me or pretend to be friends with me, nor did she loathe me like Littlecloud. She did not run when I came near but in fact didn't even flinch. She met my hard gaze with equally cold eyes. So I respected her.

"Ah yes, you are quite right." Blackstar responded. He turned to me. "I will settle my Clan back down and then we shall meet in my den."

I made no show of my acknowledgement.

He nodded in return to my lack of movement, and began to walk through the forest towards the camp, the rest of his troupe trailing silently behind. I could still hear their whispers even when they were out of sight.

_Did you see that scar on her leg? It was still bleeding!_

_Oh her eyes! He ugly, ugly eyes! _

_That scar over her eye, oh I just can't take it!_

_How many cats do you think she killed tonight?_

**

* * *

I did not come immediately after they left. In fact, I sat there for quite some time, allowing myself to slowly dry. When I was, I came up on my feet and began to walk to the camp.**

I took my own sweet time coming there. I caught a frog and a squirrel, which was a rarity this close to the ShadowClan camp.

My metabolism had risen to an extreme height. At first I thought I it just had something to do with the sudden change in my body, but it never wore away. Today, I can consume three rabbits with two or three mice or squirrels on the side. I still consume the same, unrealistic amount of food every day.

Leaffalls and Leafbares were difficult. Just as they were for every other cat; except I starved. I came close to dying every coursing of the seasons. I spent most of those days either hunting, both in and out of my plot, or in Littlecloud's den. He would feed me left-over herbs like juniper or catnip, ones that were safe to be consumed without ailments. They were bitter and disgusting, but better than nothing.

The one thing my new body couldn't do was catch fish. If I could fish like the RiverClan cats do I would not require as much help during the cold times. But my paws were too large to easily invade the water and scoop up a wriggling fish. Whenever my paws touched the water ripples would cast through it and the fish would be gone. I have tried many times, but now I've given up.

I padded slowly into the ShadowClan camp. My leg no longer hurt, but was just numb; though whenever I leaned heavily against it and unwelcoming pain shot through me.

I soon found myself at the small tunnel of bracken—the hidden entrance to the camp. I quite envied it. My simple plot of land contained a tiny creek and a tumble of rocks arranged on top of each other to cause a sufficient area or dryness in rain. I had covered the top of the rocks with moss and twigs, and hanged lichen down the opening, like Blackstar's cave. Mostly to keep myself hidden. But any cat could spot my home, while you'd have to search for ShadowClans'.

I squeezed through the tunnel and emerged in the clearing. A small gasp came from beside me and I turned to see a dark ginger tom gazing at me with fearful eyes. I did not know his name, but I could guess that he was a senior warrior.

I knew enough about the Clans, just enough to understand most of what they did. Not everything, of course. I knew that expecting she-cats were called queens, and when their kits were born they would get a prefix to their name that would stay with them their entire life, like Russet, Black or Little. They would stick a 'kit' at the end of it. After six months they decided to either train to become a medicine cat or a warrior, and the 'kit' was replaced with 'paw'. After sometime they became warriors, medicine cats took longer to become fully-fledged. Warriors were given a suffix by the leader of the Clan. They could then become a deputy, who basically leads the Clan when the leader is busy or ill and will be its successor. Leaders replace the ending of their name with 'star'.That was all I knew about ascension.

And then every full moon a fraction of the each of the Clans, usually containing its leader, medicine cat, sometimes deputy, and cats that have recently become warriors or apprentices along with a jumbled mess of others. Every half moon Littlecloud departs from the territory. I was able to piece together the fact that he was going to meet with the other medicine cats, but I didn't know what they were doing.

I passed by the tom without a second glance a padded through the silent clearing. All the other cats were asleep, curling up together; preparing for when the warm Greenleaf will fade into Leaffall.

I decided that I would speak to Blackstar first, and then to Littlecloud. Although my leg was hurting less, I knew I would not be able to rest easily tonight with it feeling the way it did.

I pulled back the lichen at Blackstar's den with my nose. With the light of the full moon entering the den, I was able to see his white fur at one corner of the den.

"Blackstar," I said aloud, not caring enough to whisper.

He shot up like a squirrel hearing the sound of its companion's neck breaking. In the process, his head smacked onto the low ceiling.

He turned to look at me, eyes burning, but when he saw that it was I that had entered, he quickly relaxed.

"Ah, Scar." He said, trying to keep his voice mellow through the pain in his head. It was simple to hear the pain lining his voice. "You know you are not the best cat in the world I'd want sneaking up on me in the dead of night."

I ignored his comment. "You said you wished to speak with me."

He nodded, careful to keep his head low. "Ah yes." His tone became cold. "I have a special mission for you."

_Tell me something I don't know._ I thought. Of course he wanted to. But I could tell that this was no ordinary mission. Russetfur wasn't by his side; unlike usual.

He didn't want her to know about this.

**

* * *

"This mission will be different from the rest," he began, "more difficult as well. It shall take you quite some time, at least until the end of Leafbare.**

"This is not a simple case of going off and killing some rogues that have begun carving into our territory." He shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Nor is it destroying a den or invading the medicinal supplies. It is sabotage onto another Clan, though."

_ThunderClan._ I thought. He was going to ask me to do something major to ThunderClan.

_Sounds like fun._

"WindClan. I need you to take care of Kestrelpaw."

Lightning struck inside of me. What? WindClan? And who was this apprentice he was babbling about?

"Kestrelpaw," I had to force myself to listen to him instead of swimming in my surprised thoughts. "Is Barkface's, who is the WindClan medicine cat, apprentice. Barkface is growing old, and he shall not live much longer. I want WindClan to enter a position so that it shall have to rely on the other Clans until they have another medicine cat, and it shall take them sometime for this new medicine cat to become experience enough to actually heal."

I swallowed; my throat had suddenly gone dry. "You know we agreed I wouldn't kill any Clan cats."

His eyes glowed. "Ah yes, and that is the trick. It would be easy to kill him, but, alas, WindClan would notice that a cat had killed him, and could possibly accuse us." He sniffed the air. "You do smell of ShadowClan."

I stayed silent. Telling myself I would roll around in mud after this was over.

"I don't care what you do to him." Blackstar mewed loudly. "Run off with him into the forest then disappear, persuade him to leave the Clans, anything. Just as long as you get him away from WindClan, and keep it that way."

I was still numb from his words; but he took my silence as a gesture for him to continue.

"You'll still have rights to your plot, and we shall still welcome you to our fresh-kill pile. You may stay in WindClan territory if you wish, you here, whichever settles with you. You can start now, or at the half-moon, when you might find an opportunity to meet up with Kestrelpaw as he travels to the Moonpool with Barkface."

I couldn't stop myself from nodding, and all those sunrises of cold tenebrosity forced me to hiss:

"_Yes._"

**

* * *

As soon as I left from his den I began to weave my way to WindClan territory. I could barely focus on the path before me. My thoughts were swimming.**

But why WindClan?

ShadowClan hated ThunderClan—or maybe Blackstar had some grudge against their leader. For whatever the reason, when it came to sabotage it was usually against ThunderClan.

Maybe it was because WindClan was the only Clan with a medicine cat apprentice. No. ThunderClan had some blind kit and RiverClan had an apprentice as well. It could be that Blackstar is hoping to team up with WindClan for something; but nevertheless, it was odd.

ThunderClan sent slammed into my nose as quickly as lightning hits the earth. I had just crossed their border, but I kept myself near enough to the lake that I could feel it lap against my paws.

I shoved the why questions from my mind and began to focus on what I would do. First, I'd have to establish a den near or within WindClan territory. I needed to be close enough to keep an eye on Kestrelpaw and yet be far enough for myself to remain undiscovered.

Then, I'd find Kestrelpaw, and crack him.

**

* * *

As soon as I entered WindClan territory I gasped, my spine crawling. A sudden gust of wind had hit me from the east, and I shivered. I quickly turned my head, wondering why it had suddenly become so cold. Then, it hit me.**

_There were no trees._

I had been to WindClan camp before, but usually in Newleaf or Greenleaf, when it was warm everywhere.

_I needed to find protection._

Glancing about, I noticed the small forest at the edge of the territory. I must not have noticed it before when all my attention was averted towards the camp itself. I sprinted towards the forest, hoping my body would quickly heat due to my sudden positive change in speed.

As soon as I reached the forest I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The wind had turned into a smooth breeze; as light as water brushing against my paws. It was comforting to know that in all this cold, I had a solace of warmth.

It did not take me long to find an abandoned badger den. The scent was beyond stale—I could barely smell it. The den curved down into the earth at an effortless angle and widened out into an area that could fit my entire family. Some old moss was spread onto the floor, but excluding that, the den was spotless.

I speedily began to set up the den as my new home. It would never be the same as the tumble of rocks that I called mine in ShadowClan; but it would have to make do.

I cleared out the moss and set off to find some more. Fortuitously, a large oak tree was only a few foxtails away from the mouth of the den, its base smothered in green moss. I collected enough moss to evenly coat the entire floor of the den. Then, I gathered nearly everything I could: Lichen, leaves, grass.

I spread the lichen over the opening, like my den in ShadowClan, then I shoved the leaves into the entrance, but I didn't push them into the actual area I planned to sleep. They were going to be used simply to keep me warm. The grass I scattered onto the moss and over the lichen, hoping it would be able to mask my den.

When I had finished, I stepped outside and gazed at my masterpiece. It was barely noticeable—blending impeccably with the earth. I felt myself instantly warm with the thought of having a place to sleep almost as magnificent as my usual resting place.

My stomach growled, and, as luck would have it, a plump rabbit dashed just past me. I tore after it, and soon came close enough to catch it. I felt my mouth water as I pounced on it. My claws tore into its throat, nearly removing its neck. I could feel them press against the long, willowy grass.

I cursed, lifting my paws and shaking them incessantly, trying to remove my claws from the flesh of my prey. After some vigorous shaking, the rabbit fell to the ground. Its blood stained my paws and the grass beneath it, and I felt my lips curl back to reveal my teeth. I stared at my claws intently.

Just the way I wanted them for when I meet Kestrelpaw.

Bloody.

**

* * *

Iceclaw14: Sorry about how much fluff this chapter was filled with. I felt that if I jumped into Kestrelpaw too much would have happened, and I'd rather have too little than too much. Just my own personal opinion. This chapter ended up being really long even though not a lot happened, and I typed it up really quickly. Sorry about the lack of action, but this chapter got the message I wanted across perfectly. Which was what I wanted, doi. I'll see you laterz, mmkay? R&R! Byez!**


	4. StarClan

Iceclaw14: Hey guys! Welcome to chapter…4 of _Scarred and Beautiful_! WOOT. Anyways, it's great to be back. This story is progressing very quickly for me, it's really amazing to look at my other Warriors story with seven chapters that has just entered the main plot, and here we are, four chapters, digging into the summary! It's a great feeling. Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.

I hate WindClan.

I hate the wind that rubs my fur the wrong way, even the forest an unsettling chill passes through me at every second. I hate the silence of this awful place, it seems like even the rabbits hate it as well.

As of yet, I have not yet managed to meet the medicine cat's apprentice, but I have taken a good look at the camp during the night. I already knew the camp fairly well from past expeditions, but now I soaked all of my surroundings in. I could identify all of the buildings and most of the cats. And, from what I've seen, they're all stubborn and cold mongrels—their sour attitudes had most likely risen from the cold atmosphere they cloak themselves in.

It's freezing cold and most of the prey is gone, so I find myself stumbling into my territory in ShadowClan every few sunrises, right after light has touched the land like a mother's tongue licking her newborn kit. I go into my territory and hunt until I can hardly move, and then I trek back to the hideous land of WindClan. Blackstar has applauded me, I have managed to stay undetected for one moon now, and my information about WindClan has easily doubled. He smirked when he told me I had begun to smell like them.

That's my pattern, starve for several days and then eat until nearly bursting. I cannot wait until I get out of here.

My one comfort is at the very edge of the forest, a few foxtails away from the river that separates this awful place from the forests of ThunderClan. The river is calm and cool, and I dip my paws in and allow a sigh of contentedness to escape my lips.

I'm there now, feeling the water pass flow over my paws, clean the dirt from my claws and fur. I close my eyes and remember when Serpent pushed Perky into a river near our forest, reminiscing about how he screamed like—

"Who are you?" I raise my paws from the water like I had just spotted a snake in its shallow depths and turn my head towards where the voice arose. It was near the new moon, so the moon did not cast much light onto the intruder.

"Stay back," I hissed as the hairs along my spine rose.

"Why should I?" I could make out the figure of a cat in the direction of the voice. "This is WindClan territory, _you're _the intruder."

I blinked. I had been discovered by a WindClan cat. This was not good, not in the slightest. "I—I, um…," _speak you idiot! _ I cursed at myself, but no matter what cruelness I directed at myself I could do nothing more than stutter.

The cat stepped closer to me, and I nearly bit myself. The cat that had terrified me as much as a six-fox-tail high badger was hardly more than a kit! He was brownish-gray and covered with white splotches. He had the build of a WindClan cat—lithe and small. His eyes were a bright green, and I was amazed I had not noticed them in the darkness.

When I did not respond, he laughed. It was obvious he was trying to appear as my superior, but his laugh came out childish. "Tell me," he began, after he had finished his chuckle, "why you're here."

I needed to conjure a believe excuse, and quickly. But, then again, he was a kit, so I could be able to fool him….

"I—um, I got lost," I mumbled. "I'm really from RiverClan, and I was with my mentor, Reedwhisker, when we were attacked by a huge badger!" The story slipped from my lips like water through my paws. "He told me to run, so I did, but I got lost and soon it was dark. I don't know how to get back to RiverClan!"

The kit laughed again, but this time it was not a laugh of fake superiority, but a cackle of mockery.

"D-don't laugh!" I screeched, my voice faltering.

He took a deep breath. "I simply cannot believe you would think _I_ would believe that story." His eyes scanned me up and down. "You seem like you're twice Reedwhisker's age and even if that weren't true he already has an apprentice, whom I've met. Badgers aren't out during this cold weather, and I've never seen a RiverClan cat that looks _anything_ like you." He shook his head. "I thought you'd expect the medicine cat's apprentice to know more about this stuff."

I blinked. "You're Kestrelpaw?" This couldn't be true! Blackstar had told me to basically murder a kit!

"The one and only," he said proudly, unaware of my shock, "anyway, now you really need to tell me why you're here."

_Alright_, I thought, _this kit—how ever much I don't want to believe it—is Kestrelpaw. I need to get him to trust me…_I had not even a remote idea in my head as to how to earn his fidelity, when suddenly I felt the wind knocked from my chest, like he had physically hit me.

"W—"I started, but I quickly shook my head and moistened my throat. I sounded like a kit faced with a fox. "Why aren't you running?"

"Running?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Why would I be running from you?"

"My…my scars." It seemed so stupid! Why was I even asking him this? He's just a stupid kit. But still, it was so odd to not even receive an odd look from him.

Kestrelpaw stepped closer to me, so near that I could make out every strand of fur on his body. "Oh," he whispered. "You're hurt. Do you want me to take you to camp so Barkface and I can help you with your wounds?"

"N-no!" I gasped. "These wounds are not fresh; no amount of cobwebs can help me. What I was wondering was why you're not reacting to them." Fox dung! Why did I say that?

"Huh?" He tilted his head downward for an upward view of me. "Yes, your scars are old," he said, "and not very pretty either."

"But still," I moaned, unable to control the words flowing freely from my mouth. "Everyone else has run when they see my scars."

"It's not your fault you've been in more than your share of battles," the young cat explained. "Sure you may have picked some of them on your own, but it's still not your fault. If you had picked all the fights that scarred you, you surely would have killed me the moment you saw me."

I stayed perfectly silent and after a few moments Kestrelpaw continued speaking. "So, may I ask your name and why you are in WindClan territory?"

"S-Scar," I said quickly. "I'm not from any of the Clans, I live just north of ShadowClan territory."

"You're not one of the kitty-pets that attacked ShadowClan, are you?" His voice shook from fright.

"No; they were killed quite a while ago. And I'm more northward." I was eager to comfort him, and I did not appreciate the look in his eyes.

He nodded, his eyes shimmering. "If you live near ShadowClan, then why are you all the way on this side of the lake? ShadowClan is a fair distance away, and it is quite late to be wandering around."

I sighed. "I move around the Clans, spending a few moons here, a few moons there. ShadowClan was where I had most recently stayed."

His eyes widened. "You mean you've lived outside _all_ of the Clans?"

I nodded. "Yes, I believe that was implied."

His eyes brightened further. "Alright, then may I strike a deal with you?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You've been into the each of the Clans' territory at least once, correct?" I nodded my head. "So you know some of the surroundings of their territory?" I nodded once more. "Then here's what we'll do: I won't tell my Clan you're here, because if they knew they would surely drag your dead body out, and I'll offer you medical help when you need it and some fresh-kill from my Clan; if you'll be my emissary."

"Emissary?" I asked. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Whenever my Clan is in need of herbs," Kestrelpaw began, his tail swishing back and forth, "you can go into the territories of other Clans and get theirs! It's perfect!"

"And why would I agree to this?" I grumbled.

"Because the moment Onestar finds out you're here, he'll kill you."

_And I won't be able to fight back_, I thought.

That was how I managed to listen to Blackstar, and to disobey him.

It was early the next morning, just after dawn. I was chasing after a rabbit through the forest when it managed to flee from me.

"I hate rabbits," I panted when it had escaped my sights.

A small thud behind me caused me to turn and his, my hairs rising. But I quickly settled when I saw a dead rabbit on the ground and Kestrelpaw standing over it happily.

I grumbled, "thank you," and tore into the rabbit. Instantly a bitter taste invaded my mouth, and I turned to the side and spit it out. The taste lingered. "What was that?" I asked him, my claws unsheathing. "Are you trying to poison me?"

The medicine cat apprentice laughed. "Oh, no, of course not," he pulled the rabbit nearer him, and reached one of his paws into it. He removed his paw to reveal many leaves of assorted colors and textures. "I simply needed an easy way to transport these herbs so I can start teaching you about them."

I nodded. "Ah yes, for our agreement."

"May we go into your den?" He asked. "It's quite chilly right now, and the wind is rubbing my fur the wrong way."

I shook my head. "My den is no more than a hole in the ground, just large enough for myself to fit in," I lied. "And even if it was large enough I would rather not disclose its location to you."

"Fine, fine, we'll just have to do this out here in the cold." Kestrelpaw dug his hand into the rabbit several more times, pulling out berries, flowers and more leaves, until he had cleaned the rabbit. He kicked it closer to me and I dug in hungrily. He waited until I had finished most of it and was taking small occasional nibbles.

"This," he started, pulling out a haired leaf with small star-shaped flowers, "is a borage leaf. It's usually used to help queens—she-cats with kits or expecting them—produce milk; but it can be used to bring down a fever."

"Why are you telling me there uses?" I asked. "I understand why I would need to know how the look, but learning their purposes seems pointless."

"You're a smart cat, Scar," he said. "Even with one eye and out here in the forest, you are extremely knowledgeable as to what is progressing within my Clan and the others. I shall not ask how you know this information, for fear it might cause me to turn back on our arrangement, but, no matter your sources, you probably know that several of my Clanmates are coming down with whitecough." I kept silent, but I was fully aware of the illness that had begun to poison Windclan. So far, it was only two elders and an apprentice, but other cats now possessed a dry, hacking cough and were low on energy. "So, if you know what helps with whitecough, you can find the herbs that helps it without me telling you, in case I fall ill. Now…."

He taught me the use of borage, marigold, burdock root, blackberry leaves, chamomile, and other herbs and where to find them. He told me how to clean them and place them on wounds and he caught a mouse and showed me how to use the bile to remove ticks—which he did on me. Kestrelpaw could not stay long though, so he left as the sun began to tower over the trees.

"I told Barkface that I went out to gather some catmints to help with the sick cats, and it does not take this long to gather catmint." He shuffled through the pile of herbs and pulled out the catmint. "I'll have to get back now. I'll see you tomorrow."

And thus, I saw Kestrelpaw everyday for the next moon. And for one moon, I did not travel to ShadowClan.

As a matter of fact, I did not think a bit about Blackstar's orders concerning the young tom with feathery fur. My thoughts were swamped with where catmint would be best found in the Clans.

"Wh—what is this?" Kestrelpaw asked when he stumbled upon me and the pile of catmint half as tall as he was. He dropped the mouse he had been carrying, and I hungrily dived at it and began tearing it apart like I had not eaten for several days. "Where did you find all this catmint?"

"Two-leg house," I said between bites, "north of ThunderClan. West of ShadowClan: more houses."

"This is amazing!" He said, bouncing on his paws. "This is enough catmint to—"I did not hear the remainder of his sentence, for he began to cough violently.

I abandoned my meal and stepped closer to him. "Kestrelpaw, are you alright?" I could not keep the concern from my voice.

"I-I'm fine," he hacked. He broke out in frightful coughing again. "I've just got a little sick, I suppose."

"No," I said. "You have whitecough. Eat some catmint, then go back to your Clan, you need to rest. Take some of the catmint with you."

"But I'm supposed to go to the Moonpool," he mumbled.

"No." I barked. "You are going back to the camp. If you stay out here any longer you'll drop dead on me."

He tried to laugh, but only coughed. "I wouldn't die that quickly…." However reluctant he was, he gave into my demands, chewed a few leaves of catmint. He stared at the large pile and then looked up at me. "Scar, I won't be able to bring all this to camp."

"Just take what you can, Kestrelpaw," I said dryly. "Don't concern yourself, just get to camp and get some rest."

He nodded, but I could see that his green eyes were sad. He was so happy that he could help his Clan, and falling sick himself did not do anything to curing his Clan before anyone died.

I watched him stumble away with pain in my heart. Whenever he stopped and his body trembled, I knew he had coughed, and I felt my heart rip out piece by piece.

Night; the moon was as bright as Kestrelpaw's eyes when he showed me herbs. He loved helping his Clan.

Tonight, I was going to help the moon and the stars that perpetually danced around it.

The camp seemed dead except for the occasional cough. I worried that it was Kestrelpaw that could not sleep because of pain in his chest. There was no guard on this side of the camp, and I slid into the medicine cat's den unseen. Invisible.

My eyes quickly adjusted, and I saw Kestrelpaw's sleeping form. His breathing was labored, but he was breathing and his sleep was deep and untroubled. I stepped over to him and dropped the catmint I had been carrying near his snout. I wanted him to smell the happiness I was trying to bring to him and his Clan.

I walked out of the Clan and to the spot where I had moved the large pile. I picked up another mouthful, walked back to Kestrelpaw's den, dropped the herbs, then repeated the process until there was no pile left.

I stayed with him in the den, watching him sleep. If he began to cough, I would wake him up and feed him some of the catmint. I stayed there, as protective as a queen with her newborn kits, until I heard Barkface enter the camp, his steps sounded through the camp like the chirping of a bird compared to the growling of a badger. The sound was almost entirely absorbed by disease. But I heard it, and I scurried out the den. I did not leave the camp entirely, but instead descended into the shadows.

So I was near enough to hear Barkface's gasp and his whisper of thanks to StarClan.

I scoffed. I was far from StarClan. I had been cursed by those cats, they had ruined me.

I was _better_ than StarClan.

Iceclaw14: Sorry about how short this chapter was, but I got quite a lot done. So, this story is now set in _The Sight_. And you've met Kestrelpaw! Yea! Anyway, thanks a lot for all of your reviews, favorites and alerts. It's great to know that people are reading this story. And please, if you find anything wrong with this story in context with certain parts of the book, or anything is weird, please feel free to tell me. Not much else to say here, except remember that Scar is still young, despite how she looks. So, see you guys later!


	5. Adoption

Iceclaw:14 What? What is this? That story which I put on alert what seems like forever ago has updated? Was the author in a coma for all those years and finally woke up? Will I get to see the end of this story?

The answer to most of this questions is "no." I have not been in a coma, just been growing-up, getting busier, realizing who I am and shit like that.

So why did I put this chapter in this story?

Because I am putting all of my stories up for adoption.

I've been thinking about this for a while and I feel like this is all I can do at this point. Often enough, I think about these barely-started stories on this site and think, "I wish I had finished those." But, honestly, I'm too busy, I don't have the drive anymore. I love them, I do, and I want them to be finished and for everyone who started them to see them to the end, but I just can't at this point.

So, adoption is the happy medium, isn't it?

I have never done adoption before, and I have no idea how it works. I am also rather lazy, so I'm just gonna make up my own rules about how I want the adoption to work and how you can be the one to adopt it.

**You don't need to have a single story up on FF for me to give my story to you**. If you ask me, the purpose of fanfiction is to teach people how to write without having to worry about character development. Thus, by giving someone an already-started fanfic, it would be like a third training wheel on a bike, just for your help. I want to help people get started writing, so you can message me saying you've never written anything other than essays for school and I might still consider you.

**This is not first-come first-served. **I'm choosing the person who adopts the story, not just whoever wants it. Feel free to keep asking for it until I have taken this chapter down and replaced it with information about where you can continue reading the story. I want to give this story to someone who I think will work hard at it and maybe help them grow as a writer.

**Open-adoption? **Again, I have no idea how this adoption thing typically pans out, but I would love to discuss with my potential adoptees how I want the story to end. We could just toss ideas around. I am completely open to you ending the story a little differently than how I planned it, I would just prefer to discuss your ideas with you beforehand so that I don't find a few months later that you decided the best way to end the story was with an apocalypse which killed all the protagonists before the major conflict could be solved. We could even discuss altering some of the bits I have already written or changing the title (Alright, the amnesia thing in Intertwinedwas pretty stupid, as is the title of that story—yes I am copy and pasting this into all o fmy stories, sue me—I'm lazy.)

**Transferring the story.** This might be a little strange, but I would like to keep the part of the story I myself wrote on my own account. There's just a lot of memories associated with this account, and I'd like to keep all my stories there. This will be something I'll have to work out with whoever adopts the story—maybe just link to the first couple chapters here or something, I don't know.

Now that that's done, all we have left to discuss is what will happen with me.

I don't really write fanfiction anymore and, when I do, it's just a one-shot to help me get over Writer's Block. Right now, I've got one FMA, one Legendia, and one Gurren Lagann one sitting around in my head, waiting for when Writer's Block strikes again—and maybe a Tales of Graces one. Just so you know. I'm actually thinking about maybe doing a larger project, but it would be more for fun and less serious than the pieces I am giving out for adoption now. The idea of writing it just fills me with so much nostalgia I can't resist! So you might see that in the near future (it will be ToS, just so you know).

Thank you so much for reading this, for supporting me as you did and still are, and good luck with the adoption. Just PM me if you are !


End file.
